The disclosure relates generally to noise and disturbance reduction in a control system, and more specifically, to an active dead band incorporated into a high response high bandwidth control system to squelch feedback noise and block unwanted disturbances.
In general, a control system typically suffers from noise and disturbances. For instance, the noise and disturbances are generated and/or picked up as electrical noise by feedback sensors, electronic circuitry, and/or estimator algorithms of the control system. This electrical noise is then injected into control loops as feedback noise. The feedback noise is then exacerbated by high loop gains of the control system and, thus, ripples through the control system. Further, the feedback noise manifests as audible noise, high frequency limit cycles, and/or vibrations that lead to high life-cycle fatigue or premature failure of the control system. To combat the noise, a typical control system employs filter, signal averaging, and/or dynamic compensation network techniques. Yet, these techniques restrict bandwidth, which results in a sluggish time response of the system under control.